Aunque no te pueda ver
by Dayiah Zyouou
Summary: es un song-fic basado en la bella cancion de alex ubago...no les diré la pareja para que se queden con la duda )


"AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER"  
  
Es el atardecer de un día de otoño, los bosques que rodeaban el castillo estaban vestidos de un bello color oro y anaranjado. Sin embargo, aunque afuera reinaba una gran tranquilidad, dentro de aquél corazón solo cabía la tristeza. El joven miraba el mar con esos ojos en los que antes solo cabía  
la felicidad, y en los que ahora solo había una sombra gris que nublaba  
todo su interior. Sus cabellos negros eran ondeados por el viento, pero ella no lo notaba, en su mente y corazón solo cabía el dolor..., el dolor  
por aquélla partida...  
  
Si ayer tuviste un día gris  
Tranquila  
Yo haré canciones para ver  
Si así consigo hacerte sonreír  
  
- ¿Sígues ahí?, yo creía que ya te habías dormido - la voz de una joven hizo que el chico desviara su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la  
voz  
- sabes que ya no puedo... - le respondió con la mirada baja... - vamos Ray, no es tan malo, ya verás que pronto volverá..., ¡es verdad!, ¡casi lo olvido!, mañana inauguran un parque de diversiones cerca de aquí y  
conseguí 2 entradas, ¡tenemos que ir!  
- no se si pueda - dijo en un tono bajo y si quitar la mirada del suelo - no hay pero que valga, mañana me acompañarás y la pasaremos genial, ¡ya verás! - el chico de rasgos gatunos le sonrió levemente y volvió a mirar el mar, el que tenía un leve color rojizo y dorado. Le agradecía profundamente a su amiga todo su apoyo... tal vez no sea tan malo ir a ese parque..., así  
al menos podría despejarse un poco... - está bien, iré - le dijo volviendo a clavar su mirada en su amiga de pelo  
rosa  
- ¡genial!, ahora duerme, mañana será un laaaaaargo día - le recomendó  
alegre  
- está bien - y dedicándole una última mirada a ese bello atardecer, el  
joven de cabellos negros se levantó y se encaminó a su cama.  
  
- buenas noches Ray  
- buenas noches...  
  
Sin embargo esa noche distaba mucho de ser buena  
  
Si lo que quieres es huir  
Camina  
Yo haré canciones para ver  
Si así consigo fuerzas pa` vivir  
  
Los recuerdos de aquella noche martirizaban a Ray impidiéndole dormir. Dio  
vueltas en su cama mil y una veces intentando despejarse, pero fue  
imposible, no podía sacarlo de su mente... no podía... olvidar aquella  
mirada...  
  
~ si tan solo pudiera volver a verte..., si tan solo tuviera fuerzas para  
seguirte... ~  
  
Una lágrima solitaria brilló un su pálida mejilla. Podía verse la luna  
llena desde la ventana  
  
~ es la misma de aquella vez... ~  
  
Y viendo la luna rememoró aquella noche en que su corazón se sumió en un  
profunda oscuridad...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Un abrazo prolongado. Solo se oía el caer de la lluvia que los empapaba y  
el ruido del motor de aquél auto que lo llevaría lejos..., que llevaría  
lejos a aquél chico junto con su corazón, su amor... y su felicidad.  
  
- quédate - le suplicó por última vez  
  
el chico de ojos carmesí solo miró el suelo. Era su deber, no podía  
quedarse, no ahora...  
  
- volveré pronto, no te preocupes  
  
No tengo más motivos para darte  
Que este miedo que me da  
El no volver a verte nunca más  
  
El joven bajó la mirada para esconder las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos  
color ámbar  
  
- tengo miedo...  
  
El chico sintió que se le oprimía el pecho..., no soportaba verlo así,  
triste, asustado..., pero no podía hacer nada..., no ahora...  
  
- estaré bien, ya verás - y le dedicó una leve sonrisa que el atrapó con  
sus labios, tratando de aprisionarla en ellos.  
Y así se quedaron, tratando de transmitirle al otro todo ese amor que  
guardaban en sus corazones..., por última vez...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana  
Te veo  
Pero no está lloviendo  
No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento  
Hoy te echo de menos  
  
Mi vista vuelve a nublarse y siento como se mojan mis mejillas. Mi cuerpo  
comienza a exigir sus caricias, pero estas no están, se fueron, se  
alejaron... y desde entonces que solo vivo en esa noche... esa noche lluviosa. Y mi corazón solo palpita por esas miradas dedicadas a mí, y mi cuerpo solo se mueve por esas caricias creadas para mí, y mis oídos solo  
oyen esas frases solo pronunciadas hacia mi... solo a mí.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yo solo quiero hacerte saber  
Amiga  
Estés donde estés  
Que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré  
Si te sientes sola, háblame  
Que te estaré escuchando  
Aunque no te pueda ver  
  
- siempre estaré contigo Ray, no te olvides  
- nunca lo olvidaré  
  
¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡  
  
De todas las cosas que perdí  
Diría que guardo solo lo que fue  
Mágico tiempo que nació un Abril  
  
Hace frío. Apresuro mi paso para llegar pronto a casa, pero no tengo ganas.  
Como las tendría, si está vacía, igual que yo. Ya llegué. Entro a mi cuarto y me tiro sobre mi cama fría y vacía, y en mi mente comienzan a aparecer esos momentos en los que no estaba solo, en los que mi vida era llenada solo con una mirada, un abrazo, una caricia, una palabra. Aquél mágico tiempo en que tú me dabas todo, a pesar de que yo no  
te correspondí... hasta el final.  
  
Miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan  
Y se hacen parte de mi piel  
Y ahora siempre llueve  
Porque estoy sin ti  
  
Y recuerdo toda esa preocupación dedicada solo a mí, tan solo a mí. Y  
recuerdo esos ojos que siempre reían al verme y que se apagaron aquella noche. Y recuerdo esa última súplica acompañada de tus lágrimas, pero yo no podía hacer nada... no en ese entonces. Y ahora me siento vacío..., vacío  
porque estoy sin ti.  
  
No tengo más motivos para darte  
Que esta fría soledad  
Que necesito darte  
Tantas cosas de mí  
  
Recorro con la mirada mi habitación y me detengo en una foto que está sobre un mueble. Eres tú, sonriéndome. Y siento una fuerte opresión en mi pecho al sentirme solo. Y siento esa necesidad de demostrarte todo el amor que  
guardo dentro de mí. Pero no puedo... no ahora...  
  
Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana  
Te veo  
Pero no está lloviendo  
No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento  
Hoy te echo de menos  
  
Y te extraño, extraño tus miradas, tus abrazos, tus caricias, tus  
palabras... extraño el poder demostrarte todo el amor que tengo en mi interior, y que tengo que enterrar para que no me haga daño.... Y extraño caminar a tu lado tomados de la mano... y extraño cuando te acurrucabas en mi pecho para dormir... y también... extraño el que me saludaras con una  
sonrisa y tomaras del brazo cada vez que me veías...  
  
Yo solo quiero hacerte saber  
Amiga  
Estés donde estés  
Que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré  
Si te sientes sola, háblame  
Que te estaré escuchando  
Aunque no te pueda ver  
...  
Aunque no te pueda ver  
  
Veo la luna aparecer en mi ventana. Y pienso en ti. Y te imagino dormido. Y  
con esa visión me duermo ya más tranquilo...  
  
¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡  
  
Amanece, es hora de levantarme, y de volver a luchar para así poder volver  
a tu lado, y darte todo lo que ahora llevo guardado  
  
¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡  
  
"~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~"  
  
AMO ESA CANCIÓN ;_;!!!  
Es tan bella T_T  
  
Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí ^-^  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
Si así ustedes lo piden... lo continuaré...  
PERO SOLO SI RECIBO REVIEWS!!!  
  
Güeno shicos y shicas varias...  
Domo arigato por leerlo y  
...  
ADIEU!!!! MATTA NE!!! 


End file.
